


《普通人小钱和狐狸精小李》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 5





	《普通人小钱和狐狸精小李》

*锟疼锟疼锟疼

*动次打次动次打次

*ooc

*很久很久以前有个男人去别的城市旅游，被狐狸迷了，让他成为那条妖怪街的小钱，一迷就迷了好久。

000000000000

  
3 2 1 正文开始

  
几年前的一天，一个男人在那年的冬天失踪了。

  
  
身边的人以为他只是去了另外一个城市开始了几天休假，他一直在职位上兢兢业业，这样不负责任的突然消失是不可能的，不符合“他”这个人的常理。

他去的那个城市，只需搭乘大型旅行巴士3小时左右即可到达，所有人在他出发前都以为只是一个短途旅行，他会回来的。

  
  
但男人一去便杳无音信。  


  
开始报警的是他当时最近亲近的人，与其所是亲近，不如说是在那个城市内与他熟知较久，交换个人信息最多的一个人。

  
  
他的直属上司，同事们，工作上长久打着交道的客户也需要他，这样突然的离开，令所有人都有些困惑。

  
  
家乡的亲属也被联系到了，在现如今的社会上，一个人突然消失，也不是什么稀罕事。

  
  
但那个男人毫无痕迹的消失，像是在早餐摊蒸腾的雾气一样，随着空气而飘散稀释走了，就是一个让所有人都觉得匪夷所思的事情。

  
男人名字叫钱锟，钱是钱锟的钱，锟是钱锟的锟。

  
  
在新闻上，是钱某。

  
  
一回首，数年过去了。

  
  
人如若没有记忆，或许会不怕老也不怕死，一年又一年的积累，树有了年轮，人依赖着回忆，一年又一年，从钱锟，再到钱某，再到很久以前出现过一个笑起来甜甜的普通人，再到那个人叫什么名字？是谁？发生过什么事情。

  
  
遗忘，并不是一件特别难的事情。

  
手撑在一方书桌上，他无聊地往外看，外面一片丘陵和平地接界，远处梯田一样的层叠却无耕种，层林叠翠之间看不出人工干扰过的痕迹，因此草木乱长堆积。  


很多地方干脆没有路，因为也没有人走动，动物间走动不是很喜欢按照一样的途径，它们之间的规矩，只有占领区域，标记气息符号。  


这么没有人为干扰过的地方，林间这个小木屋显得十分突兀，里面呆着的男人，年纪尚轻，皮肤白皙，看也不像山野长久生存之人，身上的白衬衫和西裤，却已有年份，不是当下流行的服饰，却依旧如新，似乎他的时间一直停在那里。

  
在他面前，摆着一套茶具，泡得却不是功夫浓茶，娘唧唧地泡着花茶，透明高硼硅玻璃茶壶内的金丝皇菊慢慢舒展着身体，在滚烫热水中绽放，淡淡的蒸汽薄雾从茶壶中袅袅飘起。

  
  
为什么这幅好皮相会埋没至此？ 男人眼神放空，似乎在盯着壶中的金丝皇菊，忽然—道黑色影子出现在木屋之中，男人脸色一变。

或许，我们不应该用人类的视角去看待这个男人身上发生的事情。

  
  
伴随着袅袅飘散在空气中的薄雾，试着稍稍闭上双眼，感受雾气包围在自己身上，在睁开眼睛往下看。

  
  
一位略有年资的大妈忽然冲进一家卖花茶的店铺，指着街口的一道影子惊慌失措地说道“小钱，快！快帮我找那个人算账！”

被唤作小钱的年轻男子，头歪了一下看了看门口，只见一人拉着一辆卖肉的小推车往街市口急促离去，他不忙不乱，笑眯眯地问大妈：“出了什么事了？”

  
大妈一拍肚皮：“鹿肉上半年一斤三十块，最近活活涨到45了大妈不生气，前天我要了三斤肉，给了他两张一百块，他就找我了五十，上面还带着血水，一点都不文明。”

小钱心算了一下：“他还差你15块呀。”

  
  
大妈叹息道：“我要有你一半的脑子也不至于让他赖了，钱收了我走了半路回家了也没想明白，今天一看肉摊才想明白这事。”

  
  
小钱二话不说就往外走，十五块钱，说多不多说少不少，现在人类社会里面半杯奶茶钱，但按照钱锟那时候过去那年代记忆是整杯奶茶钱，一张正版专辑的四分之一。

大妈们平时买菜，蔬菜一斤最贵的三块多，进口水果八块多一斤的还得掂量着想想，为了家人不容易，十五块钱还敢赖真可不要脸了。

  
  
一个老太太平时儿子媳妇儿老头子的钱都放她身上，能咽下去这口气算小事，但想想孩子老伴对自己的寄托，大妈胆小怕事也想找人替自己出头。

  
肉贩子倒是不难打发，出头好好说一回就行，肉摊老板像是一看到人就怕了，扯了一条排骨给他。

  
“我要他还钱，这一下给条排骨干嘛呀！这不算是占了他便宜吗？下回再遇到那卖肉，我再和他那边说清楚了。”

  
小钱看着大妈嘴上嫌弃表情欣慰离开的样子，又变得笑眯眯了起来，再过不久，要下班了，他家里有人等他一块儿吃饭。

  
只是怎么这里的人那么爱吃肉，小钱没想明白。

问题还有很多，但家里有人在等他，看着夕阳慢慢下落，天色开始发暗，小钱想回家了。  


每年有多少人失踪？

有人好奇过这个问题。

如果在问答提问这个问题，能得知多少人失踪就会有多少家庭在寻找那个失去了的人，但其实，都会找吗？消失多久的人，会被认定为死亡呢？

在钱某所出生的国家，是四年。

如果一个人持续4年期间找不到，非意外情况，下落不明，即可被认定为死亡。

  
从他过去的学习和工作经历来判断，这个人很和气，并没有所谓能结成大仇的人在，对人都笑眯眯的，有点南方男人常见的性格，温润而又固执。

  
当然，一开始也有人想象过，是暗藏在心里的隐忍让他对这个世界选择了逃亡。

  
  
这场“失踪”其实是一场预谋已久的计划，但他过去的生活轨迹十分无趣，而又正常，像任何一个普通的20多岁的男孩一样等待着最新的商品上市等等，社交网络平台的话语也是隐隐透出对未来的期待。

  
  
他是一个对未来有所期待，并不惧怕什么的人，在一些别人觉得危险的高空探索游戏中也能好好完成的，也有自己的爱好，甚至在音乐上有很好的造诣，这个人为什么会失踪呢，像是一个普通的写手为了一个故事而编造出来的荒谬想法一样，一切荒谬的想法应该藏在梦里，藏在脑海里，藏在心里，怎么绘制在现实里，怎么书写在文章里，但就这么出现了。

  
  
钱锟，钱某，他失踪了。

  
狐狸精小李叫李永钦，看着性格不太好的那种狐狸。

男，年龄不详，得看尾巴，估计最少有三条，粗略估计光修炼年岁也起码在三百年以上。

  
  
性格方面，他脾气好得很，也大得很。

  
  
他遇到钱锟前，倒是没听说过中国以前的电视剧白娘子之类的，要是他是个普通人类，估计会有在万圣节cos一下的想法。

  
  
钱锟的出现对他来说也很突然。

  
  
当他在结界边缘看到一个人影晃来晃去，那便是钱锟，是第一个过来和他搭话的人。 

  
  
陌生妖怪之间只有打斗，不擅长对话。

  
  
李永钦判断钱锟应该是一只修炼成人形已久的大妖精，看不出原型，一般修成人形的妖精大多喜欢跑到人间胡作非为，装作人一样活着，过得快乐就不回来了，又回来的妖怪，估计是活得不太快乐。

  
  
李永钦脸色不变，轻轻在空气中嗅了嗅，好家伙，身上还有不带妖气，估计这个打妖怪他打不过。

  
  
于是他轻轻一拉，就把钱锟拉进来了，看到妖怪街的时候，钱锟还迷迷糊糊地说了一句：哎哟这里还有条街啊。   


  
李永钦当时甚至觉得，钱锟年龄比他大很多，甚至修炼时间比他长得多，岁月变迁，妖怪街也变了才认不出来，等钱锟陪他过了一段日子，他才反应过来，他拉进来的，是个人。

  
  
但要让钱锟回去，李永钦不乐意了。

  
于是李狐狸“顺着”钱锟的意愿，在妖怪街有了个工作——花茶店老板，也有了自己的家庭——他和钱锟的家。

就是老吵架，嗨呀，床头打床位和嘛，凑合着过呗，还能离咋地？

END


End file.
